


Американские герои

by LaurielAnarwen, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Minor Character Death, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Они делят на двоих кровь, как раньше делили постель.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Queen Maeve
Series: Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Американские герои

— Напомни, почему мы расстались?

Небесно-голубые глаза, невероятно обаятельная белозубая улыбка, золотые волосы уложены с тщательно продуманной — совершенно естественной, конечно же — небрежностью. Воплощённая американская мечта. Спи спокойно, богоспасаемая Америка, ведь Патриот стоит на страже твоих снов.

Иногда Мейв и правда не понимает — почему. Она знает о Патриоте — Джоне — больше, чем, наверное, могла бы знать родная мать, и уж точно больше, чем Стилвелл. Знает, каким он может быть, и знает, какой он  _ на самом деле _ . И несмотря ни на что, солнце, отражающееся в его глазах, солнце, которое не согреет, а сожжёт, манит её, как мотылька.

— Давай не будем вытаскивать эту протухшую историю.

_ Улыбка, похожая на оскал. Красные угли, затапливающие небесную синеву глаз. На мраморной коже рубиновой россыпью — кровь. Чужая. _

_ — Мы всё равно не успели бы, Мейв, а они видели слишком много. _

_ А потом — какой-то вонючий туалет в богом забытой забегаловке, и сильные руки, вдавливающие её в хлипкую дверцу, щекой — прямо в художественную каллиграфию “Fuck the police” чёрным маркером. Обжигающее, срывающееся дыхание над ухом, запах крови, чешуйки красивого костюма в цветах национального флага больно царапают поясницу…  _

_ — Джон, нет, я не хочу, Джон… _

_ — Всё в порядке, Мейв. _

_ — Нет, Джон, не… _

_ Больно. Но ему это нужно, она знает. Она может потерпеть. Ему ведь гораздо хуже, чем ей, он снова принял удар на себя. Мейв кусает губы, но всхлипы всё равно прорываются. Больно, больно… _

_ — Вот так, моя хорошая. Вот так. Я знаю, как сделать хорошо нам обоим. _

_ Он двигается внутри, а она думает не о боли, а о том, как он обнимал её вчера перед камерами. Было тепло. Она давно привыкла к направленным на неё равнодушным дулам камер, но с ним — было тепло. И будет. С ним одним было так, с ним одним можно было быть слабой. Ради этого она потерпит. _

_ Тогда Мейв ещё не говорила Джону правду. _

_ Она долго стоит потом перед зеркалом, пытаясь стереть со щеки “fuck t”. _

_ Джон смеётся. _

...теперь она знает, что слабой нельзя быть ни с кем, даже с Джоном. Может быть, особенно с ним. Она была виновата сама. Молчаливая ложь накопилась и однажды вылезла наружу, прорвалась гнойным абсцессом, “лицемерным мудаком”, “проклятым эгоистом”, “я знаю, кто ты такой, и весь мир узнает, будь спокоен!”. Он улыбался и гладил её плечи, и это был единственный раз, когда ей было хорошо с ним в постели, хорошо до слёз и кома в горле.

Она знала, что он не изменится, и он не изменился. Он смотрел на неё этими своими голубыми, как небо, глазами, улыбался тёплой улыбкой и красиво закрывал плечом от вспышек фотоаппаратов, а она говорила всё, что думает, не собираясь больше его щадить.

Кажется, он до сих пор не верил, что она больше не с ним.

*

Снова вспышки камер. Снова она стоит за широким плечом, опустив голову, и старается не думать, не думать,  _ не думать _ о том, что произошло, пока Джон говорит — и ему верят:

— Сто двадцать три мужчины, женщины, ребёнка… мы могли бы их спасти.

Сто двадцать три жизни. Мейв смотрит на грустно опущенные уголки красивого рта, на печальные, честные, как у младенца, голубые глаза, и вспоминает. “Мы не спасём их, Мейв. Идём же”.

Всех было не спасти, но хоть кого-нибудь, хотя бы тех двоих… Но в глазах Джона было настоящее, неподдельное беспокойство —  _ о ней _ .

“Странно, — думает она, — что кровь не капает с твоего костюма, ты же весь в ней — в чужой крови, весь!”

Протянутая рука в красной перчатке… как символично. Примешь её — и не отмоешься никогда.

— Мейв!

Отчаянно воет сирена, за спиной кричат, плачут, умоляют обречённые, вокруг них — небо, настоящее, ледяное, равнодушное, а она смотрит только в небо в чужих глазах. Он боится. Он боится за неё. Ей хочется думать, что за неё.

“Ты позволил бы мне умереть, Джон?”

Она не хочет проверять. И хватается за протянутую руку.

Сто двадцать три голоса замолкают навеки. Так нужно. Их не спасти. Они не должны зазвучать, правда не нужна никому.

В объятиях Джона можно не бояться холодного равнодушия неба — он не даст упасть. В объятиях Джона можно не бояться никого. 

Кроме себя.

— Их было не спасти, — шепчет Джон. Его объятия нежны, но ей снова больно, больно, больно. Кровь невинных они делят на двоих, но Мейв всё равно захлёбывается в ней. Настанет день, когда она не выплывет, но это будет какой-то другой день.

Спи спокойно, богоспасаемая Америка, ведь Патриот и Королева Мейв стоят на страже твоих снов.


End file.
